Roar of the horny dragon!
by chara.beats90
Summary: It's that time of year again, will Lucy fall prey to Natsu's needs? Or will Rivals get in the way. Rated M for further chapters.
1. Lust and desires

**Hey guys! So this is my first story. Not really sure what I'm doing and don't know whether it'll be any good. Make sure to leave reviews to tell me how I did. Peace out!**

* * *

All he knew was that he hated this season. Mating season. Living the life of a dragon slayer meant that he had all the qualities of a dragon. He has dragon lungs that allow him to breathe fire, dragon scales to help him dissolve fire, and dragon claws for attacking with fire. What Natsu hated, was the mating season that came along with it, although it had only started to affect him over the past couple of years, Natsu had matured and he knew that he had to find a mate soon. He knew there was only one person for him. Lucy.

"Hey Natsu, get over here! You've avoided me all day what's the deal?" Lucy walked over to the edge of the Guild hall to where a sorry-looking excuse for a dragon slayer was positioned. With his head resting between his knees, he gave no response. Eventually he looked up to the blonde gaining eye contact. Noticing a look of lust and fear in his eyes she flinched, but soon forgotten as she only came down on him harder.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you. Natsu what is your problem, I wanted to take a job today but all you've done is avoided me and you know, it actually kinda hurts." Lucy bent over slightly as she said this, only to reveal more cleavage for Natsu's eyes to devour silently."Are you even listening to me?"  
"Huh? Oh sorry Luce.. You'll have to get someone else to go with you, I'm uh, I'm not feeling to well" With that the Pinkette made his way past Lucy, making sure to take in as much of her scent as possible.  
'_I'm sorry Luce, but I can't do this to you. I don't want to hurt you so I'm going to have to stay away. I don't know how much more I can take'  
_

At this point everyone's attention was focused on her, they knew how she felt, even if she didn't know it herself.  
"Wait, Natsu" The blonde was making her way to the exit to follow when a little body stopped in front of her with her arms held open.  
"Stop Lucy, let him go. There's something you need to know."

* * *

Lucy's POV:

'_Why was Wendy telling me about all this, about mating? Why did it affect me? And why did it affect how Natsu acts around me? We're best friends and he wants it to stay that way, he's told me before when Mira suggested to me that he likes me! That was pretty funny though, all day I was getting weirded out just by being with him, and then when I thought he asked me out on a date, he wanted to dig up treasure or something!" There's no way he could possible have romantic feelings towards me. That's ridiculous right?  
_"Okay fine, I'm just gunna go home. I don't really feel like working today anyway." As I started to leave, I felt people staring, only to see that they were staring with sympathetic eyes. Did they know something I didn't? I guess something was up with Natsu and they all didn't want me to know. Yeah, that's gotta be the reason. '_I'm gunna go see him and find out exactly what's wrong, He'll probably be at his house. I don't care what anyone says.'_

* * *

Natsu's POV:

'W_hy did she have to be so God damn sexy? Leaving over like that, showing so much skin. I don't know how I've restrained myself so far but I can't hold back much longer. For the next week, I cant see her, I have to avoid her as much as possible. Arghh, but what do I do if I bump into her!? I can't be just like, oh hey I just want you to know I want to have your babies and you don't have a say in the matter. No, I'll stay at home unless it's vital to go out.'  
_"Jeez Lucy, don't you see what you're doing to me? *Sigh* Of course you don't, you don't know anything about it, if you did you'd probably never want to talk to me again, but I swear I'm not some old pervert that takes advantage so I'll stay clear of you. That's A promise"

**So that's it for the first chapter. I hope it didn't suck, and I'm sorry it's so short, wanted experience cause I've never written before.. Let me know what you think and I'll post the next chapter up soon!**


	2. The dragon within

**Hey guys! I couldn't wait to write the next chapter, I'm just too exited! People actually read the first ****one**** and I got two very nice reviews :-D So, I've decided to trade sleep for writing. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Lucy POV:

"I don't know why I'm so nervous, it's only Natsu right?" I couldn't help but wonder if what Wendy said had some truth behind it. _'What if Natsu was in mating season, what if I really am in danger?' _I pushed the thought away almost immediately after I had asked myself that. '_Of course I'm not in danger, this is Natsu we're talking about, we're best friends and he'd never hurt me.. Well, intentionally anyway. The was that one time where he sent me flying across the guild hall because he was dreaming about iron fisting Gray' _I giggled at the memory remembering how I was super mad at the time, but they were all memories now, and good memories at that.  
Before I knew it I was stood outside Natsu's door, hesitant to go inside, but I had to find out what was bothering him, no matter what anyone said. I twisted the door knob to the house, inviting myself inside. _'Natsu does it to me, so why can't I do it too him! I'm just gunna walk in, demand to know what's up, and try to support him no matter what. 'Cause that's what best friends do!' _  
"Hey, Natsu you here?" There was a few minutes of silence. I was going to give up and look somewhere else until I heard movement in what I think is his bedroom. I shut the front door and started walking to his bedroom until I saw his door slightly creep open.  
"Lucy you've gotta go. Now." I stopped dead in my tracks. Fear slightly dawned on me as I heard the harsh growl in his voice.  
"Why Natsu, I thought we were best friends, you can tell me anything, you know that. So tell me what's wro-"  
"I said get out!" I could see Natsu in the doorway now, his eyes screamed at me, telling me an untold message. He looked angry, he'd never looked at me this way before so why now.. "Natsu what have I done wrong?" Tears were starting to form in my eyes, one escaping, staining my cheek. Natsu's body stiffened, as if he was letting go of something, and the next thing I knew I was knocked to the floor. It took me a few seconds to register what was before me, i soon relised that he was on top of me me. Looking down into my eyes and I knew that I had made a huge mistake. That I should of listened to Wendy, because his eyes were filled with one thing. Lust.

Natsu POV:

Being at home really calmed me down, I could get away from it all, do my own thing, and not have to worry about a one perticular celestial mage. I opened the door to my bedroom making sure to close it behind me. "wouldn't want Happy walking in on anything he wouldn't want to see haha" I unzipped my trousers and pulled them down. _'I shouldn't be doing this, but it's my only way of relief. Even if it doesn't do much at least it does something.' _Before I could continue, I heard the door creep open. _'it's a bit early for Happy to be coming ba-' _I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard the one thing I didn't to hear. Lucy.  
"Hey, Natsu you here?" I prayed my ears were deceiving me, I prayed that it was just a mind trick because of how much I longed for her. I waited in silence trying to hear if I was hearing things, then I realised that my trousers were still round my ankles. _'If that really Lucy then damn that would be embarrassing.' _I got up and lifted my trousers back to where they should be when I heard footsteps coming toward my room. My eyes widened as I realised that it wasn't just my imagination. I ran for the door opening it only slightly. I could not let her in here. I had to keep her away.  
"Lucy you've gotta go. Now." A growl formed in my throat, I had to stop her from coming near me, even if I had to scare her.  
"Why Natsu, I thought we were best friends, you know that. So tell me what's wro-"  
"I said get out!" I opened the doorway so she could see me standing there, to make sure she knew I meant business. She stood there, eyes wide like she was looking into my soul itself. I made sure that I looked angry, I didn't want her coming anywhere near me. I didn't want to hurt her. "Natsu what have I done wrong?" I could see the tears started to form in her eyes as one made it's way down her pale cheek. _'Lucy, you haven't done anything wrong, it's me not you, I'm sorry'_ I had wanted to say that out loud, but I couldn't, I could only stand there, watching, observing. Then it snapped. I could smell her tears, mixed in with her scent. That wonderful vanilla scent. I couldn't control myself any more. Next thing I knew I was pushing her to the ground and positioning myself on top of her. It had finally come out. The dragon within.

* * *

Lucy's eyes were full of fear and regret. She had never known Natsu to act this way, so why was he now? Trying to push herself free, the blonde soon realised her efforts were futile as the dragon slayer grabbed her wrists pulling them above her head. A menacing grin was plastered across his face.  
"You're mine now Lucy, if you didn't already know it's mating season and I'll be the one to claim you"  
"I'm not some prize you can just claim you know!" Lucy spat as she tried to get away from him. His smile grew wider and his mate tried to free herself from his grasp.  
"But you are" Natsu slammed his lips into hers, holding both her wrists with just one hand so he could use his free hand to cup her soft pale cheek. With wide eyes, Lucy laid there, struggling to comprehend what was happening and how Natsu could even be like this, he was the densest person she knew! There's no way he could know how to do something like this, but she had to admit, he was good. Before she realised it, she was shutting her eyes and kissing him back, slowly submitting herself to him. A small moan escaped her lips as he softly bit on her lower lip, making her open her mouth so his tongue could explore her. The hand that cupped her cheek moved down her body, she let out a louder moan when his hand was groping her breast. In turn, he growled in response, wanting to hear more of her sweet sounds, finding ways to make her moan. Not breaking the kiss, he lifted slightly so his hand could travel further and explore more. He lifted her skirt and made his way to her underwear, pressing two fingers onto her entrance.  
"N-Natsu!" She whispered, breaking his mouth from hers as her eyes shot open, realisation dawned upon her as she realised what her best friend was doing. Before she knew it, her hand make contact with his face, causing a slapping sound that caused the birds on his roof to scatter. She gathered her things and made a run for it, leaving Natsu to soak in what just happened. He quickly looked around once again smelling her tears and he knew that he'd made the biggest mistake in his life. He hurt the one he loved.

* * *

**Well that's it for that chapter! I think I'm getting the hang of this, I just hope people like reading it just as much as I like writing it! Not doing the next chapter straight away, I'm afraid you'll have to wait. Until Next time! :3**


	3. Lissana makes her move

**So, I'm back! Hope you know I woke up early to write this! :3 LittleRed69 thankyou so much for your review, and I'll take on board your advice too. Now on with the story.**

* * *

"Hey Mira, can I speak to you for a sec?" Lissana questioned while walking to her sister. "Sure thing, ask away." Lissana took a breath while preparing how she was going to word this. "I- uh- really like Natsu and wondered if you think I should ask him out especially in mating season because maybe I'll have more of a chance with him.." Mirajane stared at her white haired sister who was now out of breath from talking so fast. _'I guess she doesn't know about his feelings for Lucy huh... I can't tell her, but I can't tell her to ask him either, it'll break her heart..' _A frown took form upon Mira's face, without realising she was chewing her lip.

"Hey Mira, get me another *hick* drink would ya? and what's bothering ya, you're chewin' your lip again" Mirajane focused her attention on a very drunken Cana who was hanging off of the wooden bar with a goofy grin on her face. While Mira was preparing another vodka shot for Cana, she explained what Lissana had confided in her sister. Lissana began to get nervous when Cana also started to chew her bottom lip subconsciously. "What, what's wrong? Why does everyone I tell consist on chewing their lip!?" She was starting to get frustrated when the two women would not tell her what was going on and decided that she would take matters into her own hands. Before Mira could speak, the girl waved her hand showing her fresh manicure with pink nails and a pretty white bow.  
"It doesn't matter, it's obvious you're not going to give me any advice so I'll make up my own mind about what I want to do." Lissana walked away with a pained face. _'Why wasn't she there to help me, doesn't she want me to me happy?'  
_Mira and Cana looked at each other both with worry. "She won't do anything too rash.. I hope"

_'Natsu... Why, would you do this to me? Is your inner dragon that strong that it'd take anyone it sees? Was I in the wrong place at the wrong time? I don't know..' _Lucy lay there deep in her thoughts. She hadn't been to the guild in two days, all she had done was lay on her soft, comfy bed, and think about a certain person. She was confused as to why he would do something like that to her of all people, she knew she was cute, but she didn't think Natsu saw her like that.  
_'Ugh, I can't stop thinking about it, the kiss. It had been so deep, and passionate. Sure I've kissed a few guys that I went on dates with, but never like that. It had meaning, a purpose. W-wait, do I? No, no lucy! You can't think about him that way, he's your best friend for God sake. You go on adventures with him, fight along side him. Not anything like that! Why, why can't I get you out of my head...'_

Confused, and a little hurt by his actions, Lucy thought it would be best to stop talking to Natsu, at least then it would save the awkwardness and the confusion that would surely come when they saw each other. The blonde was convinced that he didn't mean it, he didn't mean what he had done, that he was frustrated and she was the only one to take it out on. Lucy sighed heavily as she thought long and hard. She's finally made up her mind.

A soft knock caused Lucy to jump, pulling her out of her thoughts. Realising it was someone at the door, she softly sighed before leaving the comfort of her bed where she had resided for the last two days. Grabbing on to the cold handle, Lucy winced a little, before revealing a small bluenette outside.  
"Lu chan! Where have you been, you haven't been to the guild. I've missed you!" As Lucy was in sight, the figure jumped onto the blonde, embracing her as tightly as she could. Lucy however, was a little disappointed from the lack of heat that could only be given by a pink haired dragon slayer.  
"Oh Levy it's you, I'm sorry I've been busy. I missed you too' A smile was forming on Lucy's face as she saw her closest female friend resting her head on Lucy's large chest.  
_'I guess it wouldn't hurt to confide in levy, I need someone to express my feelings to. I guess it's a good thing that she came over'_ Lucy thought as her smile deepened.

Lissana POV:

_There he is, and better yet, he's alone. This couldn't get any better.' _My heart started to beat faster and faster as a blush rose in my face. My heart was pounding, almost like I could feel his in sync with mine. I stood there watching him, today was the day that I was going to confess to my childhood love. _'He hasn't realised that I'm here, I wonder what he's thinking about.'  
_I felt a hard, uncomfortable surface beneath me as I sat down next to him.  
"Hey Natsu" This was it, this was the day. "Uh, Natsu?" _'What the hell? It's like I'm invisible? He has to be thinking about some pretty intense stuff.. Maybe now's not the right time... What are you saying! of course now is the right time! I have to face this head on._

"Lissana you there?" I was pulled out of my thoughts by the sound of Natsu's voice, how long had he been talking to me? _'His sexy, husky voice of his, oh no, I'm staring. Quick saying something cool Lissana! _"Hey, uhm, you wanna, yeah uhm. Go out with me to get something to eat?" I could feel it, a blush was threatening to work it's way onto my face as I spoke. Why did I have to get this way, why couldn't I be cool about it like most girls.  
"Yeah I'd love to" I nearly jumped out of my seat, okay, now I know I was blushing. _'Oh my god! Natsu Dragneel has just agreed to go on a date with me! I'm glad I came out looking nice today, What do I say, what do I do? Ouch, head rush...'_

"What!? Natsu kissed you?"The bluenette almost fell on the hard laminated floor, while Lucy was expecting a thump, she got a load of questions thrown at her instead. "Oh my god Lucy! Was he a good kisser? Did you do anything other than kiss? Did you kiss back?Did he use tongue? Did he-"  
"Okay okay, calm down with the questions levy" Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at her friends curiosity.  
"Don't you know that curiosity killed the cat? Haha but okay here goes. *Clears her throat* Number one, yes, he was an extremely good kisser, number 2, he tried to but I stopped him, number 3 yes I kissed back but no I didn't mean to, and number 4, yes. Yes he did. Are you satisfied now?

The bluenette couldn't take all of this in at one, and this time she really did fall to the floor, making a huge thump sound. Levy couldn't believe that her and Natsu were finally getting together, after all that time of them denying their feelings for each other, they finally confessed.  
"So, who confessed first?" Lucy didn't know what to say, she wasn't even sure if she had feelings for Natsu. Besides, she had a pretty good feeling he liked Lissana... "Uhm Levy, no one confessed. I'm not even sure I like Natsu.

* * *

**Woop! This one took me ages, probably cause I lost my internet connection and lost half of it... Cry :'( But I still made it work. Make sure to leave reviews and such and give me and feedback or criticism. I'm glad you like it so far. Good bye for now! :3**


	4. Lucy Jealousy awakens?

**So I'm here with another chapter! I have no life I know. But it is the Easter holidays and I have no friends, so can you blame me? **

**Let me know if you like it, Peace.**

* * *

**Natsu's POV:**

I didn't even see Lissana there until I smelled her, she looked as if she was deep in thought, like something was troubling her.  
"Hey what's up? When she didn't reply I knew. Something was on her mind. I sat there for a few minutes looking at her, worry starting to rise as I feared that something had happened to my childhood friend.

"Lissana you there?" I pulled her out of her thoughts at least. She didn't say anything though she just stared looking with deep eyes, and a face that I knew was going to fade to cherry red any moment now.  
"Hey, uhm, you wanna, yeah uhm. Go out with me to get something to eat?"  
_'Wait, does this mean free food? Good I'm starving!' _I had barely eaten over the past couple of days. I'd been taking care of myself a lot more than I should of done, just to get the frustration away. Even though that's all it took care of. I still had instincts, I still wanted to storm into Lucy's, push her onto that ridiculously bouncy bed of hers and take her in every way possible. Every way that she'd let me, but I hurt her last time, not physically, but mentally.

"Yeah I'd love to" I may as well take the opportunity now. It's not everyday that you get offered to be taken out for dinner. And besides, what's the worst that could happen.

* * *

"Come on Lucy, we need to get you out of the house. How about we go do some retail therapy to work off some steam?" Levy said to her best friend with hope filled eyes. Lucy thought she could almost see stars at one point. The bluenette jumped up and down as her offer had been accepted, a smile was making it's way across Lucy's lips as she noticed the way the sun made Levy's eyes shine a bright hazel, making them more beautiful then before.  
_'Jeez, if I were Gajeel I'd of had my way with this beautiful woman by now. I wonder if that's why I haven't seen him? I wonder if he's been affected by mating season too.' _

"Hey Lucy?" Lucy looked up at her friend to see that she was giving her a very stern look. "Yeah what is it?  
A smile was taking form now as she calmly said "I know you love Natsu, everyone does. Even if you don't see it yourself."

The blonde didn't know what to say, did she really feel this way? And how come everyone knew? _'No, I am determined not to let this get to me. I'll push all of my feelings for Natsu out of my head if I have to. W-wait,did I just admit to myself? No. No I didn't. Oh God I hope not.'_"You're just imagining things, Levy. I'm sure."  
Levy simply pouted at this as she knew that there was more to it than that, she couldn't stop thinking at how incredibly dense her blonde friend was. If she could only admit that she loved Natsu, then they could be together forever.. She quickly changed the subject though, she could see that Lucy had pained expressions on her face, _'this must be so confusing for both of them I g__uess'_

_"_Alright, Lets go!" The two girls said as cheesy grins took over their faces. Making sure to lock the door behind her, Lucy again winced at the touch of the cold metallic door handle. _'Why do I keep doing that?'_

_'Wow, things are really going well, other than his eating that is, I forgot he didn't know how to use table manners'_ Lissana chuckled to herself, his bad table manners were actually kinda cute, she wasn't sure he could even taste the food he'd consumed. Lissana budged closer to the wild animal, letting her chair scrape across the wooden floor. Natsu looked up at the white haired girl who was now a dark shade of red. He flashed his signature smile to her, causing her to go weak in the knees, pressing her thighs closer together fearing that something else would start changing. _  
_

"Hey, Lissana? You smell different, something up?" The girl froze, she knew it, it was happening. She was still only a virgin but she felt ready, and her sexual tension was driving her crazy. It didn't take much to set her off. _'I don't know how much longer I can hold myself back, he's driving me crazy! At this rate, it'll look like I've pissed myself by the end of this. Shit, you forgot to reply!'_

Huh? How's that? I don't smell any different to me?" '_Way to play it cool' _She thought to herself _'Right, I'm gunna go in for the kill soon, ooh, I'm nervous, what do I do? It'll be my first kiss!'  
_"I don't know, it's a weird smell, it still smells like you, just, different." Lissana leaned in closer closing the gap that was between them. Butterflies began to fly around in her stomach, leaving her to feel dizzy. Her lips parted and her eyes closed slightly, making them glisten in the sunlight more than usual.  
"Lets me show you" Lissana whispered as her lips connected with his.

Natsu was in shock, leaving him tied, not able to move, or break the kiss. With wide eyes he stared at his friend that he cared deeply for, but not like that. Realisation dawned on him. _' I knew this smell, sweet, sweet vanilla. There was only one person who that scent belonged to.' _  
"Lucy!" Natsu shot up and realised he was sat next to a glass window and there was the beautiful blonde, on the other side of the road looking my way.

_'Shit' _He knew that she was looking at him and Lissana kiss, and so was Levy, her eyes narrowed at the pinkette, silently promising his death. Yet Lucy just smiled and waved then continued to talk to her short friend as they walked into the shop that they were peering into the stainless window looking at the few items to show what they offered.

The blood drained from Natsu's face, leaving him feel cold inside. _'No, why? Everything was normal, until she kissed me. To make matters worse, lucy was staring straight at us! Now she's never going to accept being my mate, she'll continue to believe i have feelings for Lissana when I don't! Why now Lucy, why did you choose now to leave your house, and come to this street, and to stand directly opposite me!'_

"Hm, Natsu?" Lissana feared she had made a mistake when Natsu turned around with a blank expression. It scared her. Not because she was afraid of him, but she was afraid of rejection.  
"Why the hell did you do that Liss?" The anger in his voice halted when he realised tears were starting to roll down her cheeks. Staining it's path with pink blotches.

"I- I'm sorry natsu, I guess I J- Just got caught up in the moment, W- We are on a date after all.." Lissana tried hard not to splutter her words as she fidgeted on the slightly uncomfortable chair she was sitting on. _'What was wrong with me? why didn't he want to kiss me all of a sudden, it's not like he moved away when I went to kiss him. And why'd he jolt up when he saw Lucy standing opposite? She didn't seem bothered' _Then it hit her. '_The one that Natsu liked was Lucy! It was obvious, the way he always wanted to be around her, touching her whenever he can, and the way he reacted when she saw us, Natsu likes her! Why didn't I see this before, how could I be so stupid..'_

"W-Wait, you thought this was a date!? I thought you just wanted to spend some time with your old pal?" His eyes widened as he took in this new information. Getting awkward and fidgety himself. He felt a smooth surface place it self on top of his hand, it was her. _'What? Now she's holding my hand?'_

"I'm sorry Natsu, I didn't know you felt that way towards Lucy, but I'm not willing to give up on you that easily. From now on, me and Lucy can no longer be friends. We're rivals.' With that she stood up and ran out of the store nearly taking the table with her.  
As Natsu steadied the table, he looked up after her letting the words sink in. " *sigh* Looks like I'm paying for this one" Natsu looked at the shop that no longer had his future mate inside, he looked down at the wooden, engraved table and thought about what had Just happened.  
_'Lucy'_

**Lucy's POV:**

Shopping with Levy was actually kinda fun, it really took my mind off the whole Natsu situation, except the few thoughts here and there. We went to loads of different stores and luckily enough, I had just paid my rent and had quite a bit of money left to spare. I bought lots of new, sexy clothes that Nats- Uh, I mean I would enjoy. My favourite was this little black dress that's sole purpose was to seduce men. It was a little too short and a little too tight, it hugs your curves like it was made to fit you. One that made you feel sexy, and look sexy as soon as you put it on. It had no buttons, no embroidery. Just plain and simple, making it seem like you're not trying too hard, but you didn't just turn up in anything you could find in the wardrobe.

I smiled to myself. _'What were these feelings? Why was I trying to impress him? Oh no,why am I getting butterflies? Do I really like him?' _I smiled to myself_. 'I guess I do. Speak of the devil, there he is with Lissa..na.. WHAT IS HE DOING? I thought he liked me? I guess I was right, it was on instinct, he really does like Lissana. But what can I do? I can't keep lying to myself? I just admitted that I liked him..'_

Levy must have caught me staring because she followed my gaze to the two childhood lovers who was sharing something special at hat moment in time. A kiss. Her jaw dropped to the floor, picking it up soon after.  
"What the hell is that guy playing at!?" I've never seen Levy so angry, a black aura radiated off of her untainted skin as she ground her teeth together, I swear I hearth one of them snap. It took everything she had to stop herself walking in there and smashing his skull against the smooth, white walls.

_'Oh no, he's looking. Smile and wave Lucy, smile and wave.' _and that is exactly what I did, dragging Levy into a shop that I pretended I was looking at to stop myself from showing my tears to him. As soon as I got out of eye sight, I burst into tears. Levy's face softened as she saw my fragile, weak state, she put her arms around me, welling up herself. We slipped out of the back door to the shop to make sure that we wouldn't be seen in this state. _'Is this jealousy?'_

_'Now I know that he likes Lissana, I can not show my feelings to him. No matter what.'_

* * *

**Woo! So, I'm finally done with this chapter. It took me long enough. So, things are getting Juicy now. Hope you like the longer length, review and let me know if you prefer it and I'll do it more often. Follow and favourite so you know when I've updated the next chapter yeah? :D**


	5. Unleashing the beast!

**Hey! It's time for another chapter of your favourite love triangle, I'm not a big fan of NaLi though. Nalu all the way! **

**Warning: Lemons in this chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

_He pinned her up against the hard wall, restraining her movement. He planted soft kisses on her neck, working his way up her smooth skin, biting gently making her moan in both pleasure and pain. He slid off her green tank top with the pink straps and gently caressed her tender breasts, taking one into his mouth._

_She gasped at the unusual sensation as he played with her hardened nipple with his tongue, using circling motions her body tensed as she felt a burning coming from under her pink frilly underwear. Clamping her legs together, she knew she was ready. She needed this. Seeming to understand, he travelled further down her body, taking in everything new, burning the images into his memory. _

_He stopped at the line of her underwear, kissing just below her belly button as he removed the barrier between the two lovers, slipping them round her ankles then tossing them somewhere around the room. Blood pumped through her veins faster and faster as she felt him bury his face between her legs, he began to run his tongue up her soaked entrance as her hips bucked in reaction. She whimpered as his movements became faster. He was like a wild animal as he devoured her, slipping his tongue into her to taste the inside.  
_

_Liking the reaction that he'd been given, he slowly inserted a finger to where his tongue had been not so long ago, thrusting in and out making sure to hit her special spot, mercilessly sucking her clit as she breathlessly moaned, his name rolling off her lips. He repeated this process when he inserted a second fing-_

Lucy shot up from within her bed sheets, a layer of sweat running down her forehead. Her breaths heavy as she took in what she had just experienced.

"It was just a dream..." Lucy almost felt disappointed that she woke to reality hitting her hard in the face. She didn't want to wake up to the lonely life she led, fair enough she had loads of nice, caring friends in fairy tail, but she had no one to embrace, to call hers.

*Sigh* "I guess I should get showered before I go to the guild hall then." The blonde made her way to the bathroom, turning the shower on, she stripped as she waited for the water to heat. After a couple of minutes, she climbed into the shower, letting the water wash away all of her that was starting to make its way down her long legs.

_'Guess I got more exited than I thought, why does part of me wish I never stopped Natsu when he came on to me thee days ago? It's not like that matters now anyway. I just have to act like we're partners and that's it.'_

She hopped out of the shower and covered herself with a flimsy white towel that barely covered her well developed body.

**At the guild:**

"Huh, so you mean it was all just a big misunderstanding?" Levy asked the white haired beauty who was working behind the bar.  
"Yes, Lissana explained everything to me last night, and she finally realised it was Lucy who Natsu liked. What worries me the most is the part where she said that Her and Lucy can't be friends because they're rivals. I'm just afraid of what Lissana's going to do."

The bluenette looked up at her friend with worry, she was right, if Liss didn't wants to be friends with Lucy because of this, it meant she means business. She had to keep those two away from each other as much as possible.

"Speak of the devil" Mira whispered as Lissana was walking through the wooden doors of the guild. She was disappointed when she didn't see natsu, but then, she didn't see that busty bimbo either.

_'What if they're together!?' _A frown took form upon Lissana's face, not noticing that most of the people was staring at her with wide eyes.  
She'd made an extra effort today, making sure to look extra sexy. She was wearing what looked like a bra, much similar to Cana's except for the pattern of the material. It was white with a few frills on it with the occasional sequin attached in a random order. White three quarter length jeans that emphasized her butt and shaping it in just the right way, and she wore a black belt around the top of her trousers, taking shape on the edge of her hips.

She took a seat next to Elfman as she pretended to listen to him blabber on about something to do with why he was a man. He stopped to look at his younger sister.  
"What the hell are you wearing!?" The beast yelled in shock. " This better not be to impress that scrawny dragon slayer, I don't want you do date!" Elfman burst into tears as he realised his sister wasn't a little girl any more. "Real men can cry too you know." He said under the loud sobs coming from his mouth.

As Lissana looked at her so called 'manly' brother, she sighed and tried to comfort him by patting his well toned back.  
The creaky guild doors opened revealing a beautiful female with a tight fitting white top with strips around the chest and the edges. A plain blue mini skirt, and a brown belt that fell loose around her hips. Attached to it was a black leather whip with a brown handle, and a set of celestial keys held together by a silver loop.

She started walking towards the bar when she fell flat on her face making a loud thump. She noticed a tail beneath her feet that slowly made it's way back to it's owner.

"Hey! what the hell was that for!" Lucy yelled at Lissana as she pulled herself up from the hard, cold floor. "I don't know what you're talking about, blondie." Lucy was shocked at the cold tone in her voice. _'Why is she being this way, did she find out that Natsu kissed me and got jealous? But why should that matter, she's dating him now isn't she?'_

"Whatever" As she stood up to walk away, tears were forming in her eyes as she realised that everyone but a bluenette and the girl working behind the bar, was still laughing at her. She quickly wiped them away as that would embarrass her even more if people saw.

"Lucy, there's something we need to tell you.." Levy and Mirajane both said as they saw their favourite blonde walking towards them.  
"Alright, but get me something strong first, I don't know how long I'll be able to keep it together today.

**Natsu POV:**

_'Do I go over and see her? I want to but I don't know how she'll react. She looked fine with it but I'm sure I smelt tears when I left and they were coming from the shop that she went in.. No, I'll give her time, but I can't all my hormones are telling me to go over there and fuck her senseless even if she wants to or not. I don't know how much longer I can fight it.' This is killing me.' _

I was fighting a war against myself. I didn't know what to do, or how to react and I felt myself slipping. Letting go. It wouldn't be long before I tore apart half of magnolia looking for her.

I slouched down on the sofa for a couple of long, hard hours thinking to myself how I could change things and how I could get her to forgive me. It was nearly the end of mating season now, only a few more days to go and the feelings were getting stronger. Every second that went by my inner dragon was forcing itself out, prying it's way into my thoughts, telling me that I had to capture the heart of my mate no matter what.

It finally snapped. I launched myself out of my seat and almost flew to the door leaving happy soundly sleeping in the room next door. **FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST! **The wood crackled and sparked as it flew off it's hinges, not wanting to stop to open it, it was the only thing I thought to do.

As I ran towards the village, I heard happy shout my name, screaming that I was gunna start a forest fire. I looked behind me as I ran, seeing that i was leaving a trail of fire on every strand of grass that I stepped on. But I couldn't stop, not until I found her.

_'Wait for me Lucy, I'm coming.'_

I could see her house by now, just a little bit longer and I'll be there. I slowed myself down, not wanting to scare her and had a steady walk until I was below her window. I jumped up on to the window ledge to have a look around and see if she was in, and there she was.. T- throwing things out of her fridge? I opened the window and climbed in, noticing the coldness in the room, and the odd smell of alcohol and sex.

"What the hell's going on?" She looked up at me in surprise, eyes wide and filled with passion. As she began to stand up, a wide smile filled her face, moving towards me, I looked down. _'HOLY SHIT.'_

"L-lucy, you uh, you don't have any trousers on, and uh, well you're all wet. You know, down there." I couldn't stop staring, my face twisted in amusement and fear. The way her face was all hot and steamy, and the light in her eyes shone brighter than I'd ever seen it. She was beautiful, in every way, looks and personality. I'd seen her this way ever since she refused to run away when we were back fighting Kain Hikaru. _'I don't know why, but something really excites me thinking of Lucy using my powers.'_

"Jeez Natshu *hick* get out of my apartment!" And with that, she threw an empty bottle of beer at my head scrunching up her face.  
I couldn't hold it any more, next thing I knew I had pushed her onto the bed with my arms next to her head, and my face close to hers. I could feel her wark breath against my neck which turned me on even more.

She put her arms round my neck and dragged my face to hers, our lips crashing on to each others as she moved her hands to remove my jacket, or top, or whatever it is.

Her nails dug on to my back, I let out a moan, feeling the pain as she drew blood.

_'Finally'_

* * *

**Heey! Sorry for the wait guys, my family's come over from London so not really had time for myself. Thank you for all the positive feedback. The next chappy will be more exiting I promise! :3 Until next time**

**Remember to review guys, it really does help.**


End file.
